Makai High
by RenaissanceLou
Summary: High school is an adventure in it's own, but when you're an insanely wealthy teenager who is in a public school for the first time, naturally things will get chaotic. And did we mention that the typical lower class bad boy is the love interest? Yu/Ko AU
1. Chapter 1

Koenma Daio had lived his entire sixteen years of life with what it seemed was one purpose and one purpose alone; to impress people. To impress his parents, to impress his parents' friends, to impress his parents' friends' friends… Life as he knew it was that of a neon sign- it was there to look pretty and to bring in costumers. One thing that he had never had to worry about impressing, however, was a peer. A student, or schoolmate, or hell, even a friend. He wasn't going to say that he had necessarily lived his life _friendless_, that was a terribly depressing overstatement, but he had never had people that he hung out with on the weekends or did homework with, or rather talk about homework that wasn't done with. He had been home schooled, privately tutored, the whole nine yards of the stereotypical life of a wealthy teenager. Never had he come in contact with someone his age that lived under the middle class roof. He wasn't oblivious to their ways of life style, and he understood that when you didn't have a multi-billion dollar company like his father, times could be tough. The teenage heir didn't look down upon those people or belittle them in any way, he had just never associated his self with them and didn't plan to.

Until of course his parents felt that they were sheltering their child to much, and thus enrolled him in a public school near their newest home.

"Son," his father had said in his deep, intimidating voice, folding his hands in his lap as he sat as his desk. "we've enrolled you at Makai High School, where some of your lower class ancestors attended as well as your mother's very _distant_ relatives." for Koenma, a "distant" relative often meant a poor one.

It wasn't like he could protest even if he wanted to, so he nodded and returned to his room, locked the door behind him, and stuffed his face into one of his expensively custom made pillows to groan loudly into.

Today was the day that he had been dreading ever since his father first told him the news- his first day at a public, no, _any _high school. The uniform was a typical button up shirt and pants, solid white with gold-colored trim on the cuffs of the sleeves, collar, bottoms of the shirt and pants, and black buttons. He stared at himself in the mirror in his room, as he tied the last piece of the uniform onto his arm- an arm band that was solid black save for a white roman numeral 2, which showed that Koenma was a second-year at this high school. He looked… normal, almost. It was feeling he both dreaded and enjoyed, if such an emotion were possible.

His maids handed him his briefcase-looking-book-holding-mechanism, whatever the _hell _it was, and a small post-it note, which read, _Sorry I couldn't be there to send you off! Have a wonderful first day! - Mommy_

Koenma groaned audibly and threw the note in the trashcan on his way out.

Were sending him off without at least any face-to-face encouragement not enough, they made him walk as well. "It builds character," his mother had said. "The best way to educate yourself on the life of a middle-class individual is to live like one."

"I live in a four-story mansion in seclusion at the top of a hill."

"I didn't mean it to that extremity."

The young heir took the path down the hill from his house and out of the secluded area, all the acres his father owned with a zero-tolerance trespassing policy, and into the actual town a few blocks west. He passed the tiny stores, the benches, the parking meters, the cars and the people on his way there. He was entering the school in the middle of the school day, so he saw no other students.

He sighed and looked upward at the cloudy sky, his worried expression evident to anything from above that was watching. "God help me." he muttered, and kept walking. 

* * *

><p>"Alright, Touya?"<p>

"Here."

"Jin?"

"Here!"

"Urameshi?" After a beat of silence, the old, stoic teacher looked up from her role. "Urameshi?"

An all to familiar orange-haired brute finally spoke up. "He's late, Sensei."

"Typical." she wrote a check by the boy's name and stood from her desk. "All right, it's Monday and none of us want to be here, so let's make this quick and painless. Today, we'll discuss Japan's involvement in World War T-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a teenager opened the door wide and a bit dramatically, his brown hair greased back save a few strands over his forehead. His uniform shirt was open, revealing a black undershirt, and the arm band with his class number on it was tied sloppily and loosely around his left arm. "Sorry I'm late, Grandma." he said with a cheesy grin. Girls in the class swooned a little at his bad-boy appearance.

"You look like hell." Genkai replied. "Now sit down, I'm trying to teach a damn class."

Yusuke followed her cranky orders and grabbed a seat next to his best friend near the back of the room. "What'd I miss?" he whispered to the tall, large teenager. Kazuma Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend as well as old rival, rolled his eyes and dropped his pencil down on his desk, making it evident that he didn't plan on taking any notes of the lecture going on at the front of the room. "Nothing, she's just in one of her Monday moods."

"How is Monday any different from the other days?"

"I guess it isn't, it's just different for me considering I didn't have to put up with her bitching over the weekend, and now I have to get use to it all over again." He rubbed his tired eyes and sighed. "She pisses me off."

"Me and you both, pal."

Genkai often wore a red uniform over her petite frame, her old, grayish pink hair at her shoulders and her raspy, aged voice hollering at various students, in her class or otherwise.

The class dragged on, as Genkai's class often did, for the remainder of the hour and a half. When the notes were taken and the lecture was over, the class all resumed conversations from earlier meetings and perhaps started some new ones. Yusuke and Kuwabara made their ways to the front of the class to grab the two desks directly in front of Genkai.

Yusuke grinned up at his teacher. "So tell me, Sensei, are the rumors true?"

Genkai glared lazily at the boy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard that the heir to the Daio company was transferring here."

Genkai just sighed and returned to her paperwork. "I don't know, I don't associate myself with the rumor mill at this hell hole."

And that was that. The bell rang loudly and the class orderly left the class room. "Have a good day, Sensei." Kuwabara said with a bow, attempting to be polite to make up for Yusuke's childish rudeness.

"Yeah, whatever."

The two of them made their way to Kuwabara's locker, which they shared ever since Yusuke forgot the combination to his on the second day of school. His best friend handed him his text book for their next class they had that day, which they also shared, and looked up to find three females heading their way.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara called out affectionately, running up to her and lifting his girlfriend off the ground in a large but genuine hug, and brought her down to the floor. You'd think that he hadn't seen her in years, when he had actually just seen her this morning.

The short second-year smiled up at Kuwabara, her bright, beautiful red eyes shining, and her aqua-colored hair tied up in her usual red ribbon. "Having a good day Kazuma?"

"I am now!" he gave her a large smile and grabbed her hand to lead her over to where the other three stood.

Yusuke caught both of his closest female friends smiling at the couple, and poked fun at the taller of the two girls. "Isn't it sweet, Shizzy? You two are one day gonna be in-laws!"

The older Kuwabara sibling just chuckled, and placed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. "I wouldn't have any problem with that." Shizuru replied.

The third-year was, indeed, Kuwabara's older sister, making her formerly known as Shizuru Kuwabara. She wore a male's school uniform instead of a female one, saying that the skirt showed way to much leg and that that just wasn't "her style". She cared for and raised her brother for the most part, their parents rarely being home. The tomboy had a knack for styling hair and was intrigued by psychology, and planned on pursuing one or the other after she left high school.

Yusuke never did quite figure out how it was Kuwabara and Yukina become a couple. Well, for Kazuma's part he did, he being helplessly in love with her and all, but Yukina's reasons for giving the kid a chance were never clear to him. All he knew is that the girl was very happy, and that Kuwabara was even happier. The only two people to call him by his first name were his sister and his girlfriend, the people he cared for most.

"All right, who's all going to Jin's party tonight?" the one speaking now was Botan Shikigami, a blue-headed beauty with pink eyes and fair skin. Botan wanted to go into forensic investigation, for she had always been intrigued by death. She had been a close friend of Yusuke's ever since childhood, back in the old days when she, Yusuke, and their friend Keiko would all play together as children.

_Keiko. _He shook his head violently to get the name of his childhood love out of his head, who moved away to get into some high-end private school the year they were all supposed to go to high school together. The memories of the arguments they had were painful, and the reminder that cruel words were the last thing either said to each other hurt even worse. Yusuke shifted his focus onto his friends, who were all talking about Jin's party that night.

"You're going right?" Kuwabara asked of the brunette as he left his daze. "Yeah." Yusuke replied, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll see you in Lit, Urameshi! I'm gonna walk Yuki to class!" he said the sentence as if he'd been given the best privilege in the world.

Shizuru and Botan went their separate ways as well, Shizuru to her math class and Botan to her own respective math class, but not before a quick kiss between the couple. Yusuke faked a grimace at the two and Shizuru slapped his arm.

"As if you haven't seen worse on your selective pay per view."

Botan laughed loudly at Shizuru's andoke the two walked off, Yusuke blushed lightly but got over it quick enough.

He was heading in the direction of his Japanese Literature class, before he heard a slight commotion among the girls around him and turned to face the direction of the end of the hallway.

He felt his brown eyes widen and his grip slip on his book, and forgot about it and let it fall to the ground. At the end of the hallway was one of the most, no, _the most _beautiful boys, no, teenagers, no, _things _he had ever seen… Brown hair that was long and a bit messy, but clean, parted in the middle, with brown eyes that could pierce the stars… That overwhelming look of wealth and dignity and grace capturing every part of him from his fingers to his lips. Yusuke felt his face flush and his entire body numb at the very sight of him, and the teenager had never felt a feeling anywhere near as similar. It was as if he had seen the very first light in his entire life.

The bell rang, bringing Yusuke back to his senses. Realizing that he had just saw and swooned over another boy, he grit his teeth in frustration and blushed a hell-fire red and turned in the other direction. _Fucking hormones! _he thought as he stomped to his next class.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

"…_we've enrolled you at Makai High School…" _- Too cheesy? Eh, probably, but I like it. I know it means Demon World, but some of our favorite demons attend this school, so it's appropriate. Sort of.

"_The uniform…" _- I had a really distinct idea for the uniform, and if my description is at all hard to understand, think of the Junior High uniforms in Ouran, just not as fancy.

"_briefcase-looking-book-holding-mechanism…" _- you know, the little book back that they carry by the handle. What the FUCK is that thing called?

"_and her aqua-colored hair tied up in her usual red ribbon…" - _it IS aqua, right?

And the whole Yusuke going gaga over Koenma paragraph… I've had a rough week so I felt I owed a little cheese to myself. If you're into that kind of thing, enjoy. If not, bear it, there wont be much else of that kind of thing in the next chapters.

Let me know how I did! R&R please!

_-Lou_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: **_Okay, there are a few things I'd like to discuss for my lovely readers…

**A: **In the last chapter, I gave Botan the last name "Shikigami", when what I think I meant to use was "Shinigami". But I think it's a mistake I need to keep up with.

**B: **I had my cousin read the story and she was confused with the timeline… "It took Koenma the whole length of Yusuke's class to get to the school?" and the answer is no, the switch to Yusuke's POV wasn't a "meanwhile" type of thing. It was just a "what happened with Koenma and here's what happened with Yusuke during that time." I apologize if I confused anyone.

**C: **In this story, Hiei's actually tall. A bit taller than Kurama.

**Thanks so much to Jiggysaw and Ic3Yuki for taking the time to review!**

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own YYH. But good god what I would do with those boys if I did. :3_

* * *

><p><em>Room 113-B… <em>Finding a classroom in this school was like finding a needle in a needle stack. His eyes scanned the numbers on the front of the classroom doors, praying that he'd eventually find the one that he was looking for. Walls and doorways all faded into a blurred sameness, and the situation reared it's ugly head on to Koenma. Slowly coming to the realization that this was gonna take a hell of a long time, Koenma couldn't help but hopelessly wonder the halls with an air of vulnerability. An air that, unfortunately for the teenager, would come to attract some nearby bullies. Football bullies, the worst possible kind.

"Hey, man," a soft, yet frightening tenor-tone called out to him. "you look a little lost." Koenma turned swiftly in the direction of the voice, startled. Much to his despair, there stood two boys in uniforms identical to his, only not nearly as neatly donned and quite frumpy looking, if Koenma did say so himself. The taller and more muscular one of the duo had thick, crazy fire-red hair that went in all possible directions and huge light blue eyes. He had an overbite with what looked like an impish canine tooth in the right corner of his mouth, and the gold, wrinkled "II" on his armband informed Koenma that he too was a second-year.

His somewhat leaner but no less intimidating companion bore a white bandana (which was clearly against dress-code rules, another hint that this was not going to be a friendly encounter) over what appeared to be green hair, as his bangs flowing over his right eye made clear. His crystal blue eyes were downright terrifying to even glance into, and he bore a grin that made the wealthy teenager shudder.

He felt his heart sink to see the two making their way torwards him. "Yerr new here, aren't ya?" Koenma's eyes widened at the red-head's hard to understand accent and fast-paced speech pattern, and he took a step back for every step forward the two took towards him. "Well usually me an' my mate here would just let you skipper on by…" Koenma felt his back touch the lockers as the two teenagers closed in on him, and shortly after the feeling of being totally helpless and trapped consumed him completely as he was nearly nose to nose with the other boys. The green-headed one chuckled, and elbowed his partner. "He looks a bit scared, Jin."

Said "Jin" just laughed hardily and glared at his prey with an evil smile. "Let's make 'im feel better, eh?" their eyes narrowed and their smiles grew, and Koenma knew that this could be the end of his parents' perfect plan to educate him on lower-class society, as well as any modeling or acting career that a non-damaged face was needed for. He swallowed hard and painfully at the latter thought.

"Let's give 'im a classic Makai High welcome!" a muscle-clad arm threw back a clenched fist and Koenma shut his eyes, threw his arms up and braced himself for impact.

"Hey!" called out a female right before Jin had a chance to take aim at Koenma's perfect nose. "Get off him, you pathetic low-lives!"

The attackers turned their backs to Koenma quickly and lost all intimidation as they faced the intervener, a girl with short choppy brown hair and intimate brown eyes. Her uniform, with a nearly identical jacket to Koenma's and a white skirt that went three inches above her knee, were neat and perfectly pressed, and her white socks that rose right below her knee were spotless.

Koenma could have kissed the female's feet, but his savior's face was indeed quite frightening and he couldn't say he blamed the two boys for being scared out of their ambush.

"Whistlin' wombats!" Koenma cringed at the phrase, but didn't dare make it evident to Jin. "If it ain't Yukimora!" Jin chuckled. "How are ya, Keiko?"

"So you're back huh?" The currently unnamed friend and Jin walked towards the girl, not nearly as intimidating as they had stalked Koenma a few minutes earlier. "Breakin' up fights, ruining people's fun, sporting the same hairstyle as an underpaid male model… You haven't changed."

"Oh you're quite the comedian Touya." Keiko rolled her eyes. "You two still get amusement out of terrifying people I see, and still look unorganized as ever. You two haven't changed much either." She abruptly ended the conversation with that and made her way towards Koenma. "Hey, these losers weren't gonna hurt you." she said with a soft smile. As genuine as she seemed, Koenma had a hard time believing what she had just told him. "They just enjoy messing with people. It's some stupid game to them to scare new kids. I'm waiting on the day they get their teeth knocked out."

"Yeah, yeah!" Jin added in, walking up to Koenma and throwing his arm around him rather forcefully. Regardless of how hard he tried to hide it, Koenma couldn't help but tensing up at his ex-attacker touching him. "Messin' around! Stupid Game! Teeth!" Touya raised an eyebrow at Jin but decided to let whatever was on his mind go. "We were jus' foolin' around, buddy!"

Keiko threw Jin's arm away and tossed her hand out for a shake. "I'm Keiko Yukimora, I moved away a few years ago, but our family business kind of flopped in the city so we decided to move back," she shrugged and smiled widely. "technically I'm a new kid myself."

Koenma quickly shook her hand. " K-Koenma Daio." he said shakily, not really knowing how to address the commoner girl. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Touya's eyes widen. "I've been home schooled for a long time, this is my first public school." Honestly was indeed the best policy. "thanks for like, saving my ass."

"I _told ya, _we weren't really gonna hit ya!" Jin cried out. "And whataya mean first public school? You rich or somethin'?"

Touya slapped the red-heads shoulder. "Idiot, he's E. Daio's fucking _son._" Jin continued to display unfamiliarity. "Daio, Jin, DAIO. As in the advertising company? They sell everything from toothpaste to the German Bible. You've HAD to have heard of these people."

Jin stared at his friend for a little while and then turned to face Koenma again. "Anyway! Rich, poor, whatever the hell you may be, I'm Jin." he grinned. "Original one year transfer student turned into full-time football offensive lineman."

"Touya." said his soft-voiced partner. Those ice-cold eyes didn't look quite as menacing when the kid smiled, and Koenma felt a bit more at ease albeit the feeling in his stomach that Jin's intentions may not have been what Keiko said they were.

Keiko sighed. "Oh thank _god _we've had a former introduction." she said sarcastically, and Koenma couldn't help but smile at the girl's attitude. "Now are you two gonna fail school some more or are you gonna help out me and Koenma with our schedules?" she pulled out a white piece of paper out of her jacket pocket and scanned it with her pretty brown eyes. "Or would you two care to split up and do one and the other?"

Jin chuckled and threw his arm around Touya's shoulder. "Naw, we'll help ya out! We don't separate, we're best mates for life!"

Keiko gave a half-lidded look to Koenma.

"They're dating."

"We are not!"

Koenma laughed genuinely for the first time in days as the four made their way down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Got any fours?"<p>

"Go fuckin' fish, bitch."

Kuwabara groaned and did as Yusuke said, pulling a card from the top of the deck in the center of the joined desks. "I'm starting to think that you're lying to me."

A third party chimed in on cue. "Or maybe you just suck at this game."

"Shut up, Hiei."

Yusuke laughed at the banter between the two and grinned at the red-head sitting across from him. "Got any fives, Kurama?"

The green-eyed boy wordlessly handed him a single card from his hand. Yusuke took it with a triumphant half chuckle and a cheesy grin.

Kurama just shook his head and smiled at his friend, his long red hair tracing down his mid-back and two forelocks laying gracefully at his shoulders. His uniform was neat, clean, pressed and basically perfect, like many girls believed Kurama to be as a whole. Bright green eyes shone in the simple light of the class room and a perfect body was a wonder for any first-time beholder to well, behold. The beautiful male was smart, cunning and witty, with a knack for science (specifically biology, and even more specifically, botany) and many other subjects.

"Sweet. Hey Hiei, got any-"

"No."

"Damn it."

Hiei was leaned back in his chair, his bright red eyes lazily fixed on his cards. His uniform, much like Yusuke's and Kuwabara's, was not as neat as Kurama's and had an open jacket, revealing a black undershirt. He wore a white headband often, breaking dress code (but Hiei was never one to give a damn about that kind of thing, what with his wild gravity-defying flame-resembling hair with a white starburst in the center). A devoted athlete, he was one of the fastest teens on the circuit. The dark-headed boy was also a quarterback, and held much unwanted attention from girls for it. Though athleticism was a trait he particularly enjoyed carrying about himself, he was not a fan of the apparent fan base he had gained from it. As far as personality went, Hiei was somewhat absent of anything compassionate or loving, save for a bit protectiveness over his friends or any situation concerning Yukina, his twin sister or Kurama, his best friend as well as lover.

The relationship between a stoic, hard Hiei and a kind, intelligent Kurama was open to very few people, and even among that group it was somewhat of an enigma. What the two saw in each other besides physical attraction was anyone's guess, and they just kept most of the details to themselves. Apparently the two had been best friends since a young age and it developed into something more, or that's what Kurama had confided in his friends. Hiei, as usual, had no comment when questioned other then "Fuck Off" or "Why do you care".

So that was Yusuke's circle of friends, all paired up in romantic pursuits and happy and with a significant other… except for _him._

Off would go Yukina and Kuwabara, laughing and skipping and being a disgustingly cute couple as always.

Or hey, there's Botan and Shizuru, holding hands in public and feeding each other cheesecake or some shit.

And look, there's Hiei, walking Kurama to class with what looks like a fraction of a smile on his face. How sweet.

Only not, because Yusuke was _alone _and _neglected_ and _fucking hated _being the seventh wheel. He didn't ever dream that not being in a relationship would bother him, but damn it all if he didn't every once in awhile wonder what if would be like to join in on one of Kuwabara's rants on how beautiful and perfect Yukina is. Or agree with Botan when she says how awesome it feels to be with the person you love, or know how Kurama felt when he gets that _stupid _blush on his face by just being around Hiei.

"Hell." he muttered under his breath as he drew a card. _Why do I care. Why do I care? I like being single. I don't need someone to weigh me down._

The door slowly slid open, but Yusuke paid no mind to it until a soft murmur came from the table of girls a few feet away from them, and then a giggle. Yusuke, out of sheer curiosity, looked upward to see who had entered, only to feel his face get a little warm at the sight of the _the most gorgeous thing ever created. _

It was indeed the same kid from last time, and Yusuke couldn't tear his eyes away. He took in what he could of the boy's beauty as he slowly walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him a few pieces of paper.

While Yusuke stared in unparalleled awe for his desk, unbeknownst to him Hiei and Kurama had caught him eyeing the newcomer. The red-head and his boyfriend shared a quick glance and then turned their attention back to the card game just in time for Yusuke to break out of his trance.

"O-Okay, Hiei, your turn." he mumbled, recovering from his mental absence. The quarterback got a mischievous look in his eyes that Kurama caught and recognized expertly, and the red-head hid a smile at the inevitable chaos that was about to take place.

"That guy looks familiar."

Yusuke's head shot upward and his eyes stared at Hiei. "What, that guy? As in, the one that just walked in?"

"Yeah." Hiei replied, hiding a grin. "Quite familiar."

Yusuke stuttered for a minute before returning to his cards. "Well, who gives a shit? He's just a pretty boy, that's all."

Kuwabara looked from Hiei to Kurama to Yusuke, completely confused. Kurama smiled and decided to join in on the fun. "Pretty boy is right, he's quite handsome."

Yusuke's head seemed to lower as his cheeks got pink. Hiei couldn't hide his grin anymore. "Kinda reminds me of the stereotypical rich kid in one of those lame-ass high school movies." he threw in, adding to his friend's misery. "The one that's really attractive and charming and whatnot."

Kuwabara, still confused, squinted at the subject in question. "That's E. Daio's son, isn't it?"

Yusuke bolted upright suddenly, scattering his cards. "What?"

Kurama choked on a chuckle and burried his head in his arms, laughing. Hiei smiled evilly and widely and tossed his cards on his desk.

Yusuke, realizing he'd been caught, just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up. "Fuck you guys."

Kuwabara looked from the snickering Kurama to the very-much pleased Hiei to the embarrassed Yusuke, who was not very talented at feigning indifference.

"Wait, what just happened…?" he said, causing Kurama to laugh harder.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's give 'im a classic Makai High welcome!" - <em>Jin and Touya out of character? Maybe a little… but hey. It's high school. Also, if Jin's accent is a little shaky, please do NOT hesitate to let me know.

KEIKO'S BACK HOLY SHIIT.

"_The relationship between a stoic, hard Hiei and a kind, intelligent Kurama…" - _Yaaay, OTP! I'll be diving deeper into this muuuch much later.

Hmm… I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Too cheesy? Probably so, but I think I like it. I think the cliché bullying thing was useful with Jin and Touya to really put emphasis on the not so typical high school lives of Yusuke and his pals. Anyway, opinions? Comments? Criticism? Please, do share.

-Lou


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Author's Note: **Hey everybody. Thanks for being patient with me, Summer School is single-handedly reminding me that I have nothing to live for. If this gets rushed and choppy at the end, it's sort of supposed to... but if it needs editing please feel free to tell me.

**Thanks so much to fallen, Chibi-Roy-Chan, and Supreme Baka for their kind reviews!**

* * *

><p>"They're like a bunch of <em>hawks, <em>I tell you."

Kurama smirked. "Yusuke, you're being ridiculous."

"Won't even give the poor kid room to breathe."

"He _does _look a tad uncomfortable."

"He needs a guy to go even things out."

"Perhaps you should introduce yourself."

"Oh that's funny."

Kuwabara leaned in carefully to the close conversation between his two friends. "What are we talking about?" he whispered hoarsely.

Kurama turned to look at him. "It seems our friend here has developed a crush on the heir to the Daio Advertising company."

Kuwabara glanced at Yusuke, who was watching Koenma carefully, and then glanced at said heir, his nervous smile shining through and causing his current fan girl circle to giggle. He just groaned. "Well good luck with that."

Yusuke sighed and tossed his head backwards. "He's pretty and he's rich- kid will have a girlfriend before the week is over." the words made the athlete's head hurt.

Kurama smiled and patted his friend's hand. "Now, now, that's no way to think. Have hope."

The brunette bit his bottom lip as he watched with envy as the girls one by one gleefully introduced themselves. And with a shaky tenor he heard the beauty reply with "I-I'm Koenma. Nice to meet you."

Although it was stupid and really corny, Yusuke admitted to himself that the boy's voice was captivating. It was cute but sharp, and the slight highness of it gave him a sense of innocence.

"Koenma." Kurama tried the name out while Yusuke continued to observe. "That's a lovely name." he lightly tossed his hair behind his shoulders and grinned widely at Hiei, who had remained silent ever since Yusuke's evident defeat about an hour ago. "We should say hello, boys."

Yusuke broke from his trance on cue. "Hell no!"

Kuwabara smacked the back of his best friend's head. "You're such a puss, Urameshi!"

"He's just pissed because those chicks got to him before he did."

Hiei's insult made Yusuke grit his teeth. "Fine! Assholes! I'll talk to him later- No, I'll _ask him out._" the three just kind of stared at him. Yusuke suddenly felt his blood run a little faster. The idea was put out there to shut the other three up but it actually sounded like a good plan. "Yeah… yeah! I'll ask him out!"

Kuwabara laughed for a short moment, but when he focused on Yusuke his eyes grew wide. "I know that look. You're serious aren't you?"

Hiei chuckled. "It'll all go down in flames once he actually has to do it." Kurama refrained from commenting but couldn't help but silently agree.

Yusuke suddenly bolted upright in his chair and threw a cocky thumbs up in the direction of his chest like a cheesy cartoon character. "When was the last time someone rejected me, huh?" Kuwabara searched his brain, but could only remember one time that he knew of that Yusuke was even sort of rejected.

"Well, there was Keiko…"

"Keiko doesn't count, Kuwabara." he said quickly, glaring down at his best friend and not giving the subject a chance to overtake the conversation. Knowing that it was a tender subject, his three friends let it pass without argument.

"But this is different, Yusuke. This is a boy." Kurama said in a warning tone, trying to bring Yusuke back to reality.

"So?" the brunette shot a suspicious glare at the red-head. "Just a second ago you were cheering me on!"

"Yusuke, if you bring up all this confidence you'll get yourself hurt." Yusuke knew a genuinely worried expression on the redhead when he saw one. "A simple hello will suffice just fine."

"Ah, sorry. Made up my mind." he smiled widely. "Don't worry about me, red, I'll do fine!" he punched his shoulder lightly. "Look at this face. How could he say no?" He couldn't hold his grin for long before he could feel Hiei's glare into his back for touching Kurama.

Kuwabara sighed. "You're bipolar, dude."

Yusuke ignored the comment and looked upward. "Rich boy wont know what hit him! He'll be speechless just like all the other pursuits of Yusuke Urameshi!"

Hiei gave him some light applause and Kuwabara gave him a half-hearted Woo. Kurama laughed as Yusuke slapped them both hard.

* * *

><p>"What's all the commotion back there?" asked a light-green haired girl in Koenma's audience. The heir couldn't help but look back behind him at the brunette teenager that had suddenly started a volumized ruckus, his uniform messily donned and his dark brunette hair greased back, him cursing at an orange-headed brute that was holding his head in pain and a teen with crazy black hair that was simply staring at him degradingly. A gorgeous young man with long red hair sat behind them, laughing.<p>

The green-haired female… Juri…? Yeah, Juri… suddenly had a change of heart at seeing the gentlemen in question, but Koenma could only tell from her excited "Oh, them!" for he couldn't take his eyes from the spectacle taking place- never had he seen such a loud yet handsome bad-boy stereotype in reality before. He had only seen someone that fit the yelling boy's description in movies.

"That's _Yusuke._" she said the boy's name as if it were the most decadent of candies. "Yusuke Urameshi. He's so… _bad._" never had Koenma heard a negative adjective said with so much lust.

The girl with curly red-headed hair, Koto, scoffed at her friend. "Puh-lease!" she replied. "Yusuke's cute, but he's nothing compared to Kurama." she sighed softly. "His uniform, hair, etecetra, it's all always perfect." she went silent, obviously taking in the sights of her crush.

"Oh give it a rest, Koto, your just mad that Yusuke dumped you after two weeks." a low growl came from Koto's throat. "He dumped you too, Juri. You guys didn't even date a month."

Messy uniform, check. Messy hair, check. Threatening presence, check. Total player, check. This guy had literally crawled out from the pits of the bad boy label.

Juri bit back. "Well you could at least find someone else to crush on for revenge besides Kurama… he's totally _gay_." Koto gave a shocked, high pitched "Ugh!" and apparently pinched Juri judging by the "OW!" that followed. Trying to follow along with strictly audible evidence was giving Koenma a head ache and he really wanted to pay attention but damn it all he just _could not look away from this kid._

"He is not!" Koto spat, stomping her foot. "There's no way, he's way too gorgeous!"

"He is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is TOO!"

The affair carried on like that for some time with little to no intervention from the other girls. Koenma watched for a short time more before finally tearing his eyes away and focusing on the clock, seeing he had literally two minutes left in class.

* * *

><p>Botan sped down the hall, her homework in between her teeth, and Shizuru in tow by her wrist. She looked in every direction and checked every head in the throng of students for that all-to-familiar greased back hair do. <em>Gotta find Yusuke, gotta find Yusuke…<em>

"Botan, what the hell is your deal?" Shizuru called loudly from behind her as she was unwillingly being drugged by her wrist at lightning speed. The third-year had showed up with a big smile to meet Botan at her class room when suddenly she was grabbed and running to desperately keep up with her girlfriend.

"Where's Yusuke?" she shouted. Shizuru just raised an eyebrow. "Yusuke? Why Yusuke?"

"No time to explain, I've gotta- YUSUKE! BOOOOOOSSS!"

The old childhood nickname still failed to get Yusuke's attention as she saw him checking out his hair in a reflective surface. "Typical dumbass!" she scowled. "Boss! YUSUKE!"

As she ran closer to him the brunette saw her in the reflection of the trophy case. He turned with a big cheesy grin. "How's my hair look?"

Botan and Shizuru were both bent over, gasping for breath. Botan tried to speak hurriedly but found herself exhaling deeply in between words "Fine… Yusuke… Listen, I…"

"You didn't even look."

The blue-headed female bolted upright. "No time for that! I have to tell you something!"

"It's gonna have to wait, buddy." He patted her shoulder. "I've gotta go ask someone out."

Her pink eyes widened. "Is it… who I think it is…?"

Yusuke raised a quizzical eyebrow. "The heir to the Daio Advertising company?"

"Oh, no I- wait, WHAT?"

"There he is." he gave her a cocky grin. "How do I look?"

"Like a douche." Shizuru chimed in.

Botan, speechless from Yusuke's stupidity, couldn't even bring herself to get angry when her brunette friend shot a middle finger at her girlfriend. "Fuck you, Shizzy. Wish me luck, ladies!"

"Wha- what is he… heir to _what?_"

She heard a tired sigh from behind her. "Koenma Daio transferred here today." Botan turned swiftly to see Kurama, his bright green eyes looking worriedly at his friend. "And Yusuke went from shy, lovesick girl to cocky, overconfident… erm…"

"Douche." Shizuru finished for him.

"Thank you." the red-head couldn't bring himself to utter insults of that degree. "So…" Kurama sighed once again. "He's decided he's going to ask him out on a date."

Botan's face stayed in a consistant state of shock with wide eyes, her right one twitching, her mouth in an awful shape.

"Today." Kurama added.

"They've never spoken." he added on top of that.

"And, basically… it's going to be-"

"Hilarious." Hiei finished. Kurama wasn't enjoying have his sentences finished for him.

"A _disaster_." Kurama repaired the end of his statement, glaring at Hiei. "Yusuke's going to get hurt."

Botan collected herself and leaned tiredly on Shizuru. The older of the two smiled reassuringly at Kurama. "He's just gonna have to learn the hard way. And he met this guy… today? How hard can he fall?"

Kurama should've replied with one of his infamous deep, intellectual replies. He should've explained how he saw the look in Yusuke's eyes when he first saw Koenma, and he should've said that yes, while it was comical, Kurama knew that it was something different then just a high school crush. That Kurama knew that look from a mile away, that he knew- that he knew what love was, and Yusuke could very well be in it, or something dangerously close.

But he stayed quiet. That might've been a mistake, but it was done as he saw the group moving towards where Yusuke was walking- straight for his target.

Hiei gently brushed the back of his hand with Kurama's, his way of saying "calm down."

Kurama sighed deeply and looked forward uncertainly, his way of saying that that was easier said, or implied, rather, then done.

Yusuke had dramatically stopped the brown-eyed heir, the two of them close to the lockers. The taller of the two brunettes had his arm extended to lean against the lockers, his hand pressed against it with weirdly intimidating bad boy charm. Kuwabara and Yukina were watching from a distance at the other side of the encounter, with Kurama, Hiei, Shizuru and Botan facing Yusuke's back, seeing the strange, slightly frightened, slightly offended look in Koenma's eyes. Yukina and Kuwabara were on the side where they could easily see Yusuke's face, and Botan wondered if his smile was covering up his whole face yet.

"They meet at last." Hiei said deeply and sarcastically.

"Koenma right?" of course Yusuke would open with the classic _yeah, I know your name. That good huh? _act. Botan could've killed him.

The heir gulped and tried to keep his gaze fierce. "Yes." but he was clearly failing. "Y-Yusuke, right?" though the reply wasn't nearly as savvy, it was still somewhat impressive that the kid knew Yusuke's name as well. There was something in the kid's voice, though- those girls must have told him about Yusuke, because he was being extremely cautious.

"Fame catching up to me, I see." Shizuru snorted back a laugh. Botan didn't know if she could watch anymore.

"So!" Yusuke straightened up and looked slightly downward, and the slight height difference between them was now evident. "I have a question."

_Here it comes… _Kurama and Botan thought with a wince each.

_Here it comes. _Hiei and Shizuru thought with evil smiles.

"This Friday, ok? How 'bout you and me go out. See something. Eat something. I'll even let you pick."

The group of six all held their breath. Except Hiei, who was just in it for the potential comedy and didn't really care about the outcome. But Kurama witnessed Koenma's eyes suddenly turn darker and more serious.

The nervousness and fright in Koenma's glare all melted away in that instant, and all the group could see was anger and irritation. "I'd rather chew off my own foot." he barked. And with that, the heir turned up his nose and stormed pass.

Yusuke didn't comment further, instead he just stood frozen, his face red with embarrassment. The other six in the group all had wide eyes, some with dropped jaws. It was silent among the seven of them for a seemingly painfully long time.

The sudden wave of a familiar voice breaking through their silent shock gave them all chills. "Hey guys. What was that all about?"

Yusuke didn't want to turn around. That voice sounded very familiar. Dare he turn to see who had just witnessed the most embarrassing thing of his life? He slowly turned his head to see the girl in question.

Where had he heard that voice before? Was this an ex-girlfriend? It wasn't Koto was it? The voice was high and young but really professional-sounding, so who could possibly _**oh, fuck no.**_

"H-hi, Keiko." Botan whimpered. "Look, Yusuke- it's… Keiko."

No one dared to say anything. The brunette looked closely at his… ex-best-friend-slash-girlfriend-slash-not-really… And Keiko just stared back, not really knowing what to say.

It surprised no one when Kuwabara was the one to break the silence. "Sick burn."

* * *

><p><em>Uh, yeah. I like it. I think.<em>

_Yeeeah, YYHA ref there at the end, I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!_

_R&R, beautifuls!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lol did I say hiatus cuz I mean't not really**

But seriously, after this chapter it's Oofuri time.

(This has been sitting in the depths of my files rotting away, so it's quality isn't up to date with my writing style/quality and editing is for squares. Okay, just kidding, but it's been finished for a while now and I've just been to sheepish to add it. So LET'S GO.)

* * *

><p>Kurama wanted to say it. He <em>really<em> wanted to say it. But he knew that wouldn't help the situation at all, to any degree. So he didn't say it. Not to mention his close friend was in a bad enough state as it was.

Yusuke, looking rather fatigued and pathetic, sat in a desk in an old class room trying to recuperate, with Botan and Shizuru fanning him with some papers in in a petty attempt to get him to pull it together. The group was scattered around the otherwise empty classroom, with Kuwabara and Yukina sitting in the corner sharing private whispers, and Hiei at the window, staring out nonchalantly, and Kurama watching the pitiful Yusuke with worried eyes.

"I tried to warn you, Boss." Botan said softly, using Yusuke's old nickname to see if that helped him recover any quicker- being addressed as an authority figure usually cheered him up, but not this go around. "But you wouldn't listen to me."

"Keiko." was all the brunette said.

"I know." said Botan, sighing.

"_Fucking Keiko._"

Botan gave up on the cool-down method and just sat on the desk that Yusuke was currently occupying. "Again, I know."

Shizuru gave up as well, removing her uniform jacket and turned the fanning attempt on herself. "And, another thing." she said, resting her elbow on Botan's shoulder. "Kurama would never say it, but he told you so."

The red-head looked at him apologetically when Yusuke tried to meet his gaze. The brunette sighed and went back into his poor-me state, and Shizuru and Botan continued to attempt to calm him down to no avail.

Kurama walked slowly towards his boyfriend at the window, and gazed outward with him. "Is it so funny now?"

Hiei smirked. "Yeah." Kurama rolled his eyes- Hiei was never one for compassion. "Keiko was a nice surprise though."

"Yes." he sighed. Ending the conversation there would have been the safe thing to do, but- "Am I really the only one who knows how he feels?"

Hiei shook his head in disapproval. "Stop worrying about it."

Kurama knew it wouldn't be that easy. Hiei met his eyes fiercely. "You just need to get it through your thick skull that Yusuke's an _idiot, _Kurama. And if he's going to have his ups in his relationships he's gonna have his downs."

"…I just-"

"Don't want him to get hurt again." Hiei reached out to place a lock of the redhead's hair gently behind his ear. "Don't let yourself worry over that. It isn't your place."

"I know."

"I know you know."

"And I know that you know that I know."

"Stop."

Kurama laughed gently. Suddenly the two turned quickly at the sound of a door slamming. Seeing the desk Yusuke recently occupied empty, they simultaneously looked at Botan for an explanation.

"He said 'fuck it' and left." she looked downward sadly. "I don't think it's Koenma that's got him so upset. It's Keiko."

Yukina walked slowly up to the group. "We don't really know what happened between those two, so I'm sorry if it's hard for me to understand why he's so upset." There was genuine apologetic tone in her voice, and it warmed the room a bit. Kuwabara put his arm gently around her shoulders.

Shizuru looked at Botan and kissed her forehead. "Regardless, it's nothing you should worry yourself over. It's his business and his alone."

"But I-!" she stopped herself before she said something she knew she'd regret. "It was partially my fault." Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"You three were kids. Nothing that intense could've possible happened." Hiei rarely threw his two cents in there, but when he did everyone else had to take a minute to actually apply their own opinion.

"But… to Yusuke…" she closed her eyes and shook her head. "It's something only he could possibly explain to you." She looked around to see that everyone was waiting, and knew that now would not be a good time to disappoint. "We all know about his mom."

There was a silent agreement among all of them that they did, indeed, know about Yusuke's mother- a severe drinker and poor mother figure. "Keiko… was all he had."

There was little understanding, but there was at least a little more than there was when the situation first reared it's head. "I mean, I tried to be a good friend to him but there was _something_ Keiko gave him that no one else could." she searched the desktop for answers, but nothing came. "And… that's all I know. I couldn't tell you what that something was, because I don't know." she rose her head and looked into Shizuru's eyes. "Only he could."

Hiei shook his head and returned to his window to see if he could catch Yusuke leaving, and Kurama joined him.

Shizuru tried to look deeper into Botan's eyes for something to piece all of this information together. "But that doesn't explain why you think it was your fault that she left."

"Well." she rested her head on Shizuru's chest and closed her eyes. "I'm the one that told her to go."

"But you didn't know about Yusuke feeling so much for her, and-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah." Botan shook her head furiously, trying to shake it all from her head. Shizuru kissed the top of it softly. "Sorry."

As Kuwabara gathered Yukina's and his own stuff, Kurama felt a slight slap on his shoulder. Hiei was looking downward out the window and Kurama followed his gaze.

Lo and behold, two stories below, there was the golden child of Daio industries himself, Koenma, watching Yusuke walk, or rather stomp away, from what he had wrongly assumed was a safe place to the side of the school building.

Kurama watched in shock for a moment, then felt that creeping feeling of mischief that he at times had trouble containing rise up in him. "Well you don't say."

Hiei grinned. This was an opportunity neither of them could afford to pass up. "You wanna?"

"Is it worth it?" he looked down at the boy but couldn't stop smiling- this was unfolding into one hell of a story. And Kurama would be _damned _if he wasn't going to help it advance further.

"Duh. Think of this as revenge for embarrassing our 'Boss', as Botan calls him."

Kurama smiled widely. He couldn't object even if he wanted to. "How are we gonna do this?"

Hiei took a closer look at the length from the window to the ground. "Too much of a jump for you?"

Kurama scoffed. "Of course not." he eyed Koenma as he went to the wall and sunk downward on his bottom to sit on the grass. "You?"

"Do you know who your talking to?" the red-eyed boy turned to look at Yukina. "Take the back way out, alright? We're gonna have some fun." he told his sister.

"I'm warning you." Kurama said lowly with a sly, sexy grin to his partner. "If I start, I don't know if I can stop."

"Naturally. It's what I like most about you." Hiei and his boyfriend shared a mischievous, dark smile and jumped on the window sill. Botan gasped from behind them.

"What are you idiots _doing?_" she whispered fiercely. Shizuru smiled knowingly at the couple.

The two lovers ignored the blue-headed second-year. "Say when." Kurama muttered with dark, conniving glee.

* * *

><p>So, did this make him an idiot? Or was it really just the curiosity that he constantly told himself that it was? Koenma didn't know. For a minute there he didn't care. Then the moment was gone and he cared again.<p>

That… person… had asked _him _out. This guy that was straight out of a Brat Pack movie had asked him, Koenma, out. And he had declined him. It was probably both the best and worst decision of his life.

The heir was walking out, regular time, and the principal stopped him to talk to him. Asked him how his father was. Told him it was an _honor _to have him attend school at Makai High, and that he hoped it would be a wonderful experience for Koenma. This conversation seemed like it would be so simple, but it lasted thirty minutes. The principal apologized for holding him so long, and told him to go on home. Free at last, he had thought. Then he saw Yusuke coming.

His instinct was to hide- Yusuke hadn't seen him, had he? He threw himself to the side of the building to watch from there. There he was- all in his bad boy glory. He even caught him popping in a cigarette, on _school property. _Damn, that was bad and just wrong and _hot._

Koenma had just rejected him, though. He wasn't gonna be a part of his chain of two or three week relationships, nor **was **he going to fall to his bad boy charms. But the second deal didn't work out… he had fallen for them, all right. It was all physical attraction, though, and he was just an interesting person in general, and Koenma was intrigued, the end- there were no more complexities to that.

Or so he hoped. He watched Yusuke carefully, and the kid looked stressed and mad- that anger wasn't over Koenma, the heir said to himself, that anger wasn't over him, no way could one rejection piss him off. No. It wasn't him. Koenma was not the reason now if he _could only get that thought out of his head dammit._

But Yusuke did look a bit pissed as he stomped away in what Koenma assumed was the direction of his home.

After the brunette had left his point of view, Koenma took a moment to collect himself, only to come to the realization that he had just _watched _someone walk home. That was fucking creepy. But Koenma was just intrigued. And Yusuke was a low-class rat. He had to examine the lower class to understand them, and that was what he was doing- right? Right?

Koenma wasn't going to argue- he didn't want to think about it. But- he needed to sit. He needed to sit and clear his head. If he left the school with a clouded head he'd get lost on the way home. So he did.

He was clear, now- he was free to think and be alone. He was available to just chill and recollect.

Wrong. As usual.

He couldn't see it, but from above him, there was a window where two mischievous, devilish young men were planning his fate for the day. The two jumped from the windowsill, complete with an acrobatic flip, and landed right in front of Koenma, grinning down at him and casting two tall and terrifying shadows over him.

Koenma gasped and looked upward at the young men. "H-hello."

Obviously it was hard to speak after two teenagers had jumped from a window and landed in front of him out of _nowhere. _

"Good afternoon." one of them had said- a red head. Of about the same height as Yusuke, but his uniform was much neater than Yusuke's and he was more feminine then Yusuke and- why was he comparing him to Yusuke again?

The red-head had piercing green eyes staring downward at him, with a sly grin. Koenma felt his heart sink to the pits of his stomach- he had seen the boy in his Japanese Literature class, playing cards with Yusuke and the orange-headed big guy. But he didn't remember him looking so frightening.

He did, however, remember the one accompanying the red-head on his jump from the window, the one with crazy black hair, being very _very_ frightening. While the red head smiled, the black-haired one just looked downward with an unamused scowl and _God _was he terrifying.

"I'm Kurama." the green-eyed beauty said softly. "You must be Koenma."

_Oh shit, they know my name…_

"This is Hiei." the other boy's lips pulled into a heart-stopping grin. Koenma wanted to die.

"H-hello." was all the heir had the ability to say.

Kurama smiled down at the evident fear and bent over to get his face a bit closer to Koenma's. "Why were you watching our friend?" he asked, maintaining that brilliant smile of his.

The heir's eyes widened and he felt his heart suddenly stop. Oh, god. "I-I, I wasn't…"

The two boys watched him carefully, and Koenma for the slightest moment lost his ability to speak. "I-I just, I mean- I didn't-"

"It's funny." Hiei said flatly. "You'll reject Yusuke of all people with the straightest of faces, but your frightened by me and pretty boy here." Kurama chuckled.

Koenma shook his head rapidly. "N-no! I, I-I just…"

His attackers feigned surrender, shared a glance and then shrugged.

"I guess we're not gonna get anything out of him." Kurama said, seemingly disappointed.

"No, and I guess we'll just have to ask Yusuke." Hiei replied, outwardly straight-faced and stoic but inwardly laughing his ass off.

"He would know why Koenma was following him."

Hiei nodded in agreement. "I'll call him."

Koenma started to panic. "No! Don't!" he was shocked at what came out of his own mouth. "I-I watched him because… I don't know, damn it, I really don't know…" _Fuck._

The two teenagers looked at one another. Kurama wore a sympathetic smile that said _I think we've done enough._

Hiei held his face in it's usual stoic fashion, his way of not rejecting the notion.

Koenma saw this exchange and panicked.

The redhead smiled and looked back at him. Koenma tensed up again and Kurama just chuckled. "Okay, we'll leave you alone."

He extended a hand out to the brown-eyed heir. Koenma looked from the hand to Kurama back to the hand again, confused. He reluctantly took it and Kurama helped him up.

"Better get going before Daddy E. starts getting worried." Hiei said, looking elsewhere.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "And hey, we wont tell Yusuke, alright?"

The heir looked shocked, and stuttered for a minute before just giving up on speech and nodding. Kurama and Hiei turned and walked off like nothing had happened, to come to meet a small girl with aqua-colored hair and the brute sporting the pompadour that he had seen in his class from another direction, and the four all walked off together.

He noticed that the sun was setting, and he could only pray that his father wouldn't kill him for coming home so late.


End file.
